Let Me Be Your Hero
by Sevi Snape
Summary: An Order party and Hermione and Severus are watching as everyone else has fun. Severus looks troubled, like he needs a hero.


Sweet little bit of fluff I wrote when feeling down. Bit of a plot… what plot? But also so fluffy it would make a rabbit look rough lol. Ok on with the Severus drooling.

****

****

****

****

**Let me be your hero**

Hermione watched as Severus stalked around the party. He seemed in an even worse mood than usual. But this was not a mood full of blatant hate for everyone it was different; it was as if he was angry with someone in particular. 

The party was at Grimmauld Place, an Order Party. Something they threw every so often to keep contact, to celebrate their togetherness. 

Looking round the room Hermione saw the happiness in it. Severus finally made his way round the room and into the kitchen were Hermione was standing looking through the door to the main room of the party. He passed her as he entered, heading straight for the liquor table.

Hermione wanted to touch him, find out why he looked hurt. That was it hurt, he looked hurt and vulnerable. Now he was away from the crowd he had seemed to relax, but only into his, well what was possibly his true state of mind.

"You alright professor?" Hermione asked giving him a smile as he sipped his drink.

"Quite fine thank you." He barked.

"Alright professor just checking." 

Hermione turned back to the party sensing Severus drinking and brooding behind her. She shrugged further into her thick jumper, the kitchen was freezing. Maybe she should dance. Everyone else that was dancing was sweating. It could be fun. 

****

"Professor what would you say if I asked you to dance?" Hermione asked her back still turned to him.

"Well firstly I would say you're dreaming if you think I would even consider it." he said in slow patient tones, then he took a drink. "Then I would ask why at 23 you're still calling me Professor?"

"Erm being courteous?" Hermione asked, turning and catching sight of herself in the French windows. 

Yes she was 23, slightly larger than she would have liked. Hunched shoulders from poring over books, overly large breasts for the same reason. Comfortable living was showing in the form of jeans that wouldn't fasten unless you lay down on the bed and pulled the zip up with a coat hanger. 

"Never mind Severus." Hermione said sadly and looked at the couples now dancing slowly, pressed together. 

Hermione's mind floated into the recess's of her dreams of this happening to her. She wasn't ugly, she believed it was very hard to be completely ugly at all, but she was no Cho or Fleur. She wasn't even girl-next-door type pretty like Ginny. She was herself. Slightly plump with frizzy hair, currently tied back. A pleasant face free from blemishes and acne but still alone.

She just wanted someone. Someone that would be in when she got home would snuggle in bed with her and would just love her.

Silent tears fell down her cheeks and she walked away from the happy couples to get herself a glass of water. 

"I didn't mean to make you cry Hermione." Severus said in a voice halfway between sneering and genuine worry.

****

"No its not you Severus, its me. I don't know what wrong with me." She said drying her eyes and composing herself. "I just cry at the stupidest things."

Severus didn't question her and just watched the party in the next room through the doorway.

"Do ever get that?" Hermione asked.

"Me? Break down at stupid things, I think you should know the answer to that." Severus said dryly.

"No I meant do things like that upset you?" she asked pointing at the dancing in the next room.

"What people being happy? I have no aversion to that Hermione." Severus laughed ironically looking confused.

"No I mean the couples, dancing, being in love. Wondering why you can't have it?" Hermione suddenly looked up shocked. "Not that I'm saying you haven't got it I just never heard you speak of a lady."

Severus smiled slightly.

"No Hermione I don't have a lady to speak of."

Severus turned to look at the couples Hermione was gazing longingly at. He felt himself soften slightly to the girl. For once someone had hit it right on the head. This wasn't something he had longed for passionately but everyone needed a counter part didn't they? Someone just for them.

"Severus?" Hermione asked joining him at the counter.

"Yes?"

"What would you say if I kissed you?"

Severus put down his glass and thought about it.

"If you kissed me I doubt I could say anything because you mouth would be…." 

He didn't finish. Hermione had stepped forward and claimed his mouth roughly and with inexperience. She fumbled when putting her arms round his neck.

Eventually she pulled away looking embarrassed and waiting to be reprimanded. Severus just looked at her.

"That's what I would say." He said.

"Severus I know you need someone as much as I do."

Severus laughed. 

"Hermione you may be mature and legally an adult but your words and actions give away your inexperience. I need no one. I desire someone, but it's not imperative I find them."

Hermione looked straight at him.

"Let me be that someone?" she asked, not demanding she was just asking permission to be.

Yet another slow song started to place filling the room with comfortingly melancholy music. **_  
   
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
_**

"Let me be that someone?" Hermione asked before kissing him. 

**_  
Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?   
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...   
You're here tonight. _**

****

"Let me be home for you when you get in at night. Let me be there to wake up next to in the mornings." 

Severus listened to every appealing word from the soft sweet lips. He had felt for this girl. Who hadn't? She was strangely pretty, not so obviously so that it had caused her to be conceited but enough to be noticed. They were a group; you cared for people in the group as much as you hated them sometimes or how ever much they annoyed you, you were there for them and you loved them. **_  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
_**

Could he care for her? Let her be there for him everyday?

**_  
Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?   
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.  
  
_**

Yes, he could. He wanted to. Yes, it would be beautiful.

**_  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.   
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
_**

"Yes" the last yes came out of his mouth and hung on the air lightly. 

**_  
I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
_**

"Yes?" Hermione asked tears jumping to her eyes. "Yes? I can be there for you Severus… I can be your saviour, your comfort, your hero…"

**_  
I can be y_****_our hero._****__**


End file.
